tygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (character)
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (most commonly referred to as Ty), is the main protagonist of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series. He has appeared in each of the series' three games. Ty starts out as an orphan in the first game. However he ends up very well-known and is very popular by the end of the third game. In real life, Ty's species, the Thylacine, also known as the Tasmanian Tiger and the Tasmanian Wolf, is a meat-eating marsupial now believed to be extinct. He was portrayed by Stig Wemyss in the first game, and by Greg Ellis in the second and third. Background Ty was originally thought to be an orphan in the first Ty game because of events that took place before gameplay. He was found as a child and was raised by The Bilbies, who are small, blue Marsupials who live underground. In the opening of the first game, Ty falls down a chasm while playing with one of the bilbie boys and discovers The Bunyips , who are large, half-spirit, half-beast creatures. They tell him that his parents were imprisoned by Boss Cass in the Dream Time and that he must find a way to free them. At the end of the game, Boss Cass is taken to prison for his crimes and Ty's Family is set free. In Ty 2 and 3, his parents set up a shop in Burramudgee where the player can buy more Boomerangs. Involvement Ty is the main character of each of the three games. He is the hero, and so is involved with every event in the game has to offer. Quotes *"Ripper!"-Ty's usual catchphrase *"No Worries!" *"Struth!" *"Bonza!" *"You Beauty!" *"Sweet as!" *"Grouse!" *"No Worries. Unless you're Boss Cass!" Trivia *Ty carries some of the trademark characteristics of his species, such as the stripes on his back and tail, and of course, a powerful bite. *Ty did not talk much in the first game, usually preferring one-liners. By the second and third game, his dialogue had become much more developed. *Ty's species, the Thylacine, is currently listed as extinct; although sightings are common. *Ty also looks like Miles Tails Prower a Fox that is Sonic`s best friend in the Sonic the hedgehog series. *In some concept art, it is shown that Ty was originally supposed to be wearing plain green shorts and sneakers. This was changed however. *There was going to be a mechanical Ty that would be an antagonist after the first game, similar to Metal Sonic from the Sonic franchise. This, Mecha-Ty, who's name is Cy can be seen in concept art and during the final cut-scene. He makes an appearance in Ty 2, wandering around town and occasionally speaking. *Ty is in a relationship with Shazza the Dingo, despite being an entirely different species. *Ty is an unlockable costume in Blade Kitten, another game by Krome Studios. *In the game there is a glitch where Ty is swimming naked in Crikey's Cove. See also *Shazza *Sly *Ty's Family External links * Thylacine Gallery Image0061.jpg ty_stream_by_falterdan-d47fsh8.jpg Z.jpg ty-the-tasmaninan-tiger.png Image0025.jpg guk.jpg _-Ty-the-Tasmanian-Tiger-2-Bush-Rescue-GameCube-_.jpg Image0027.jpg Image0028.jpg Image0029.jpg Category:Characters Category:Thylacines Category:Bush Rescue Category:Allies